


【德扎/法扎】回响

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Mozart L’Opera Rock, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, 德扎 - Freeform, 法扎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Relationships: Colloredo/Mozart, Colloredo/Salieri, Salieri/Mozart
Kudos: 10





	【德扎/法扎】回响

宫廷乐长安东尼奥·萨列里大师是一位公认的颠覆刻板印象的表率，他的身姿体态一言一行，无一不在向人们宣告着一位高贵典雅的音乐家同样可以拥有令皇家武官都艳羡的壮健身材，胸前的肌肉使得衬衫都紧绷的同时也不妨碍包在紧身裤下的小腿连同小皮鞋的高跟组成一道细长美丽的曲线。

所以这也是他唾弃莫扎特的原因之一（至少他自己是这么认为的）：看看他把自己弄成了什么样子！生活不知检点，败家没有节制，皮包骨头的模样好像一阵妖风就能把他从指挥台上掀下来。就是因为莫扎特这种人，世人才会有一种他们艺术家都落魄穷酸的错误认知。

萨列里开始频繁给莫扎特递宫廷宴会的邀请函。反正莫扎特在家里也不会好好吃饭，而宴会上多得是佳肴，只要能限制他的酒精摄取，萨列里相信这事儿总体来说还是有好处的。莫扎特好歹名义上是他的下属，尽管他也给莫扎特使过不少绊子，但在明面上也不能留下亏待同事的话柄，失了风度和美名。

看啊，他自己就是这么在乎旁人的眼光与评价，萨列里想。但莫扎特就像从来都没有这些包袱。这一点同样让萨列里讨厌，但落到心里更多的是嫉妒。

莫扎特怎么就能不在乎，怎么就能这么快活呢。

可偏偏莫扎特又还是个永远管不住自己的嘴的，在宴会上当萨列里拿着一盘点心想塞给莫扎特时，莫扎特眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“大师您吃这么多呀，您是不是又胖……？壮了，我是说壮了。可以和大主教一较高下了。”

萨列里脸上优雅假笑内心磨起了小刀，觉得自己一番好意喂了狗。

大主教，萨尔茨堡大主教，莫扎特的前雇主，被莫扎特怼了一脸，在府邸里当着一干人的面被动上演音乐家辞了老板的现实戏码，萨列里心里还是有些同情他的，毕竟主教面对的是那个莫扎特。可当萨列里和主教第一次面对面后他终于明白了莫扎特说的一较高下是什么意思，面前这位养尊处优的大老爷不知从哪练得这么一副刚强体魄，繁琐的华服也掩盖不了快要爆出来的肌肉线条，脑袋上顶着一头金色波浪卷，规整地向后梳着，往那一站气场媲美阿波罗。

传闻中大主教从小身体不好体弱多病，导致不能像家族其他人那般从事武职——萨列里心想他再听信传闻他就生吞了莫扎特的谱子——这哪里有半点身体不好的样子？拥有这等胸肌，若是动起手来整个维也纳怕是只有他萨列里能与他一战。

但是该行的礼还是要行，萨列里鞠躬，科洛雷多颔首，规规矩矩体体面面，而莫扎特早就不知道脚底抹油溜到哪里去了。

事后萨列里把莫扎特从小酒馆揪出来质问，莫扎特说您俩胸都这么大，我在那儿怕被您俩夹死。

那一刻萨列里想替他自己和主教两个人揍他。

那是萨列里和科洛雷多第一次见面，但他知道这不会是最后一次。主教出现在维也纳的次数频繁得超出萨列里预想，除了见皇帝见政要，大多数次数居然只是为了来听莫扎特的歌剧。

这个人是什么口是心非的毛病？

萨列里多少还是有点心虚的，他清楚自己曾经为了打压莫扎特而在歌剧的公演次数上做了什么手脚，但他同样清楚自己所做的一切都阻拦不了这件事：莫扎特的音乐终有一天会铺天盖地征服整个维也纳，整个欧洲，甚至欧洲以外更远的地方，携着名声与荣誉一道，比星辰还亮。

大主教就已经是个活生生的例子。

而声名与荣誉，这两样纠缠与禁锢着萨列里的东西，莫扎特本应唾手可得，却毫不在乎。莫扎特在乎的只是追逐星辰本身，天才的脚步不会为凡人停下。

萨列里不知道这是不是他想阻拦他的原因之一。

心虚归心虚，但该跟主教见面也还是不得不见。皇帝和科洛雷多在包厢看剧时会点萨列里陪同，他也没有什么合适的理由拒绝。不过这样一来他也不用费神给自己来听莫扎特的剧找理由了，公事公办，公事公办。

等演出结束皇帝离席后，科洛雷多却坐在那里没有起身。这下可好，同皇帝一道来的大主教没动弹，按规矩萨列里也不能先走。

两人在包厢里沉默着，气氛有点诡异尴尬。萨列里的心思一秒钟转了十七八转，甚至想到说不定大主教知道了他曾对莫扎特使过的小绊子，不顾身份也要亲自动手给音乐家出口恶气，那从体格来看他们各自的胜率大概是五五开，虽然主教身高比他高个一头，但那一身里三层外三层的袍子明显不利于高强度的挪腾和行动，论胸肌和腹肌自己也并不输于他了……萨列里脑内飞快地计算并预演着。毕竟主教整个家族都是武官出身，私底下脾气暴躁也不新鲜……

“你在想什么？”科洛雷多皱着眉头看过来，打断了他脑子里的画面。

萨列里回过神来站直了身子，装模做样抹了抹鬓角的头发。“没什么。”

科洛雷多盯了他一会儿，没有追问，萨列里就继续装哑巴，静观其变。他摸不透科洛雷多到底想干什么，也不知道他们两个到底在包厢里留了多久，直到他脑子里开始想象他们说不定已经被锁在剧院里、并开始规划要怎么在这种情况下体面地在剧院里过夜睡觉的时候（前提是他没有因为愤怒而和主教打起来。哈！大主教和宫廷乐长被双双关在剧院，这事儿能让那皮痒的莫扎特笑上八百年，但无论如何不能叫罗森博格知道，这也过分丢脸了），主教才再次开了尊口。

“听说你和莫扎特关系不好？”

主教的声音很轻，轻到萨列里以为是错觉。主教没有看向萨列里，视线长久地落在空荡荡的指挥台上。

萨列里突然觉得他脑子里的小剧场也不好笑了。他在这一刻敏锐地、猛然地意识到了眼前这个高高在上的人其实正陷入某种与自己同样的境况。甚至他现在看了到主教耳边几根不易察觉的白发。此时的萨尔茨堡大主教就这样静默地坐在他面前，掩藏着或许永远不会吐露的真心话，与一个普通人没有什么不同。

与他萨列里没有什么不同。

在一位天才面前——一位如此生机勃勃，鲜活刺目的天才面前，他们能有什么不同呢。

之后几年里科洛雷多又来过几次维也纳，萨列里基本每次都会见到他。他们之间话不多，一来一往能构成对话的次数两只手都数得过来。但萨列里记得每次见到主教时对方身上的细微变化，混在那头大金卷里的白丝又多了几缕，那双凌厉的眼睛旁的纹路又深了几道，之类之类的。但奇特的是这些都没有从实质上影响到主教的容貌，主教看上去依然俊美卓绝，好像时间在他身上只体现于年龄构成的数字，而并没有使他衰老。

包括那一身和萨列里不相上下的匀称肌肉。萨列里有点郁闷。主教从年纪上来说能当他和莫扎特的爹，但现在他们若是动起手来，胜率恐怕依然维持五五开。萨尔茨堡的盐这么厉害的吗？

萨列里不知道科洛雷多来维也纳的这些次到底有没有真正和莫扎特面对面过。他只知道有一次正巧赶上莫扎特生病，接连数天没见人影，席卡内德的剧院指挥上了半个月的替。后来他路过宫殿里的琴厅，里面传出了小提琴的声音。有那么一瞬间萨列里以为莫扎特病好了回来了，但立刻他就否定了自己的猜测。

这个琴声因过于条理而显得克制，无懈可击却像一声叹息。

即便是与莫扎特的音乐同样的曲调，但他们终究还是不同的。到这里萨列里已经差不多可以确认了拉琴者是谁，可他还是缓慢地推开了门。主教看到了他，在拉琴的同时向他点了一下头以示致意。萨列里站在原地安静地听完了这一曲。与莫扎特拉琴时飞扬又夸张神色完全相反，主教的动作端庄，沉静，在穿过雕花玻璃的日光里默然伫立，像一座时间凝固后的亘古雕像。

科洛雷多用坦然的目光与萨列里对视。

“萨列里大师，您是否真的觉得这一曲音符过多？”主教这样问道。

明知故问。

萨列里沉默了片刻。“大人，那您又是怎么想的呢？”他抬起头来。“您对他的曲子作何感想，我想我与您便是同样的。”

但从那之后莫扎特的病就一直没好利索，医生出入他家的次数多到已经没有掩饰的必要。萨列里一天比一天心烦意乱，夜深人静时把自己关在房间里作曲也不能使他的心灵得到安宁，反而让他更加坐立不安，借酒消愁又奈何手劲太大，捏爆了好几只高脚杯。

听说莫扎特居然还想在大冬天跑去亲自指挥魔笛，他是嫌病得不够重吗？

但令他沮丧的是，饶是他空有一身力气，也阻止不了一个瘦得衣服都大了一圈的莫扎特。莫扎特的身躯病得像一个幽灵，深陷下去的眼睛里却是广阔的沃野，音符翻飞，天地洪流。

萨列里没有办法阻止。

演出结束后萨列里有点吃惊地看到了疾步走向后台的科洛雷多。但这并不意外，他想。他回想上一次见到主教的时日，居然也已经过了那么久。

他不知道那天科洛雷多和莫扎特在后台都说了什么。科洛雷多离开时看到了他，停下来与他对视了一眼。萨列里注意到那双眼睛里被藏起的灰烬，他之前从没有在那里见过这样的悲恸。主教微微点头后转身离去。萨列里在这一时刻才惊觉到了时间在他身上留下的痕迹。那个在人前森然而立的身姿已然不似从前那般挺拔，他的步履变得缓慢，一头金发竟然已有半数发白。

仿佛直到此时那些凿在他身上的时间才开始加速着吞噬。萨列里不难想象这位早已年过半百的人是如何快马加鞭从萨尔茨堡一路颠簸到维也纳，而承受这些的身体早已不再年轻。

主教已经六十岁了。萨列里心里某一部分喃喃地提醒他，好像他今天才发现这一点似的。

主教已经六十岁了。

萨列里进到后台。莫扎特趴在钢琴上，肩膀压抑地在抽泣起伏，手中握着的一枚十字架陷进肉里。

萨列里时隔多年后都不敢回想莫扎特的葬礼。葬礼事实上并不像一些传闻中那般孤寂凄凉，但是他不敢回想那个夜晚。他跪在地毯上，酒杯碎在他的膝下，手上被划出来的血流进指缝里，眼泪砸在玻璃的碎片中。

他想他应该往萨尔茨堡寄一封信。他的手抖得最后也没有写成。

之后他很多年都没有再见到科洛雷多，但再某一年之后他又很经常地见到他。那应该是一八零三年，萨列里想，那几年拿破仑的军队势如破竹，长驱直入萨尔茨堡城下。

他确信他的记忆应该还没有出错，虽然他也上了一点点年纪。

和主教比起来，真的只是一点点吧。

那时的大主教在经历战争的前夜与弃城的流离后看起来已经彻底是一位老人了。眼角的皱纹腐蚀一般地刻在了有些松弛的皮肤里，头发也已全部铺了白霜。萨列里最常见到主教的地方是在莫扎特的墓前。从冬天的冷清晌午到夜幕降落，他总能看到他，当那双因衰老而浑浊的眼睛因为哭过而发红时，深陷的皱纹和眼窝就更加显眼。萨列里有时也会想，这怎么吃得消呢。

那个背影实在是过于苍老了。

只有一次，主教在转身迈步的时候脚下一滑，萨列里上前去扶了一把，吃惊地感到手臂里几乎没有什么重量。即便是再怎么年老消瘦，按科洛雷多从前的体格，也不至这般轻。萨列里没来由地想到了多年前，那个最早听来的传言。大主教身体不好，从小体弱。

说不定这并不是仅仅是一个传言。萨列里再一次后知后觉地意识到，主教或许从来就不是他所看到的和他所以为的那般健康。只是他在那个位置上，他就必须让自己看上去是那样。

再后来，大概使几年后吧，主教已经去不动那片公墓了。萨列里偶尔会登门拜访。他们也多少算是故人吧，他想。科洛雷多会和他一起看乐谱，拉琴，但大多数时间他们仍然只是沉默。可奇妙的是他们又似乎在这份沉默中渴望这个陪伴，好像只有从对方身上才能抓住一点点一位自由的精灵曾经留存过的影子。

又过了大半年，科洛雷多连小提琴也握不动了，他连下床都变得困难。萨列里坐在主教床边的椅子上，缓慢地拉琴给他听。科洛雷多在琴声中呼吸变得均匀，安稳地睡去。

有一日萨列里依然在房间里拉着小提琴。那日科洛雷多突然睁开眼，他在这些旋律里微笑着，他躺在那里，眼泪不停地涌出，流进了头发里，可他还在微笑着。萨列里看着科洛雷多向空中微微伸出手，好像那里有另一双手在等待他。

最后主教慢慢地闭上了眼睛，胸口停止了起伏。他的手垂落在身旁，像是刚刚迎接了一个拥抱。

Fin.


End file.
